These heat exchangers are rational to construct. Thus, it suffices to stack all their elements (plates, undulant members serving as crosspieces and ribs, closure strips of the passages) and to connect them to each other in a single operation by brazing in a furnace.
However, this advantage is in practice partially lost by the need to connect to the exchanger numerous accessories, such as valves or phase separators, ensuring the auxiliary functions of the exchanger: recirculation of the liquid, stabilization of the liquid feed, separation of the phases of the two phase fluids, etc. Moreover, in numerous cases, it is necessary to position the exchanger in a liquid retention chamber such as the base of a distillation column. All these operations constitute metal working operations of lower output than brazing in a furnace.